Embodiments of the present invention relate to messaging, and more specifically, to a method and system for preventing sending messages by mistake and/or to unintended recipients.
With the development of computer and network technologies, messaging applications have been widely used in daily life and work. The term “messaging applications” here includes any application enabling a user to send and/or receive a message, including, but not limited to, email application, telecommunications message (e.g., short messaging service SMS, multimedia messaging service MMS, instant messaging (IM) application, etc.) The messaging applications have greatly improved efficiency and convenience of daily communication between people.
During use of a messaging application, it is common that one user communicates with multiple different other users simultaneously. At this point, it might occur to accidentally send a message by mistake. Consider a specific example where user A is using an IM application to communicate with user B and user C. During these IM communications with multiple users, user A sends by message to an unintended recipient (which is one form of “sending a message by mistake”). More specifically, in this example, user A intends to send an IM message to user B, but instead sends the message to user C due to a neglect or misoperation.